megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FakeMan.EXE
FakeMan.EXE is known as the "Master of Darkness and Fakery" by many NetNavis, including the Undernet. In fact, he's cruel, cunning and dead-serious about his work. He also rules his minions with an iron fist, won't tolerate failure from anyone working for him and even despises humans with a burning passion, claiming them to be "scums of the Real World". FakeMan.EXE wishes to summon an ancient NetNavi named Abyss.EXE and have him plunge the Real World in total darkness while destroying the Net at the same time. Of course, all he needs are the 8 DeltaCodes and the ErosionArmor to summon such a powerful NetNavi. Near the end of the game after WitchWoman.EXE is deleted by Bass.EXE, FakeMan.EXE decides to use the stolen 8 DeltaCodes and and ErosionArmor to summon Abyss.EXE by himself. Of course, Lan, MegaMan.EXE, Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE find out about this and decide to go after FakeMan.EXE. While it seems like he's been cornered upon running into a dead end in the Undernet, FakeMan.EXE summons his Spikey3EX virus "Cerberus" (as well as two KillerEye viruses) to damage ProtoMan.EXE during the battle, forcing Chaud to jack out so he can let ProtoMan.EXE recover. Angered by this, Lan and MegaMan.EXE delete the viruses before going after FakeMan.EXE. Background Involvement Strategy Here are FakeMan.EXE's attacks. - Cerberus Summon: FakeMan.EXE can summon a Spikey3EX Virus named "Cerberus" to fight alongside him. Also, FakeMan.EXE considers Cerberus to be his "loyal companion". - Dark Shot: FakeMan.EXE fires a fast-moving ball of darkness from his hands in a straight horizontal line. - Shadow Sword: FakeMan.EXE teleports in front of his opponent and does a dark-type version of the WideSword attack. - Sneak Striker: FakeMan.EXE summons a shadow of himself from behind his opponent to attack them with either a Dark Shot, Shadow Sword or a Dash attack before disappearing. - Murky Drive: FakeMan.EXE slams his hand into the ground, summoning geysers of dark fire that move towards the opponent's position. - Prison of Despair: First, FakeMan.EXE raises his arms into the air as 3 pillars surround the opponent in a ">"-shaped formation in front of them. Then, FakeMan.EXE rears back and fires a beam of darkness at the pillar in front of him in a straight horizontal line from the back row, causing the laser to be reflected from the pillar he shot to the other pillars split into two lasers, which are then reflected by the pillars into a straight vertical line. The opponent will have to stand in the middle panel to avoid this attack. When the vertical laser is gone, the pillars disappear. PLXXXX LOPLLF PLXXXX F = FakeMan.EXE O = Opponent L = Laser P = Pillar X = Unaffected panels - BlackMare Summon: FakeMan.EXE can summon a BlackMare virus to slash his opponent with its sword before it disappears. It can only be harmed by sword-based attacks. - Disguise Cloak: FakeMan.EXE can disguise himself into anyone he desires, be it a NetNavi, person or Virus. He can also come into the real world like this. In battle, he can use this attack to transform into any random NetNavi for a few seconds before returning to his original form, yet he can use their attacks. - Data Erasing Hand: FakeMan.EXE's most dangerous attack. He appears right in front of the opponent without warning and, if he grabs the opponent, starts to grab the opponent and (literally) electrify them while "erasing" a large amount of the opponent's data (actually causing serious damage to the opponent's HP) before he lets go of the opponent. Quotes "Be prepared to say goodbye, for I'll delete you before you can even escape, insolent worm!" Trivia See also * Link External links * http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=fakeman.exe#/d2q9r5r (FakeMan.EXE's page on DeviantArt, made by Raging-Banebou) Category:Fan NetNavis